


The Plan

by tovars_eyeliner



Category: JaviNation, PedroNation
Genre: Death, Gen, Love, Might Have A Happy Ending, Sad, Second Person, badly written I guess, cruel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tovars_eyeliner/pseuds/tovars_eyeliner
Summary: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I really tried my best to write this as best as I could but since my vocabulary is very limited I repeated some words and I am sorry for that! Anyways yeah...
Relationships: JavierPeñaxReader
Kudos: 4





	The Plan

The only thing you could hear was the walkie talkie, as it transmitted the sound of officers screaming orders and the cries for those who lost the battle. You looked out of the car window and grimaced at their misery. Noticing your discomfort, Javier Peña who was driving turned off the walkie talkie and placed his warm hand on yours to give you some reassurance.

You’re a DEA agent working on the Escobar case, and today might be the day when you finally catch Escobar, after years of trial and error your team managed to spot where he was staying, or just hiding for the time being.

Police arrived first to surround the area where Escobar was so he could not escape, he was pinned and he knew it, because he hasn't moved from that little house since he's been spotted. Now you and your partner Javier Peña are on your way there.

Javier Peña, your coworker but also your love partner. You've been dating for a year now since you started working on the Escobar case. It all started with going to each other's houses to “work” but it would always end up with you in his bed pleading him to ravage you. After that you guys started to get to know each other and form a deeper connection, then Javier took you on a date and the rest is history. Nobody in the DEA knows, not even your guys's trusty pal, Steve. If they knew you were in a relationship, your career would end in a split second. In fear of that happening you both kept it as a secret for a year.

You shot back a small smile at the reassuring gesture and went back to looking out the car window. While Javier had his eyes on the road, with one hand on the wheel and the other on yours, he sighed and gave your hand a squeeze, he knew how conflicted you felt at this moment and it really hurted him seeing you this way.

“It’s going to be okay, Cariño,” Javier said in the most soothing voice while he rubbed circles on your hand.

You gritted your teeth as tears formed in your eyes, “ Is it really going to be okay Javi?” you managed to say as you start to sob softly.  
“What if we don’t catch Escobar?...What if something were to happen to us?... What if something happened to you?” you couldn't handle it anymore, you cried, your thoughts being all the possible scenarios that could happen once you both go into the war zone.

The only thing Javier wanted to do is park on the side of the street and hug you, but he couldn't, he was in a hurry to arrive at where Escobar was. So he just continued to hold your hand, giving it another squeeze.

“Mi amor please don’t cry” he pleaded, trying to keep himself from jumping and tackle you in a hug. You wiped your tears as you kept sobbing softly “Im sorry, I'm trying my best” you tried your best to say even with a broken voice. He glanced at you with a small smile “Cariño, nothing bad is going to happen to me or to us. We are going to catch Escobar and maybe kill him too. Please don’t cry, I am begging you” He said again pleading if not begging you, this was already too much for him. You kept wiping your tears and tried your best to smile “Im sorry Javi” you said through deep breaths and finally you were able to calm down. You took another deep breath as you moved closer to Javier, giving him a kiss on the cheek “Thank you Javi, I love you” you went back to your seat, still holding your lover's hand. “Yo tambien te amo, mi vida”(I love you too, my life) javi said and he glanced at you, giving your hand yet another squeeze.

||||

Javier parked at a nearby house far away from the targeted one. You both got out of the car and started running to where Steve was. Well more of a crouch run since there were many of Escobars allies shooting at the Colombian officers.

Once passing the many cars you finally arrived where Steve is, his expression quickly changed when he saw us, “About fucking time” Steve said as he took a sigh of relief. “You know the plan right Javi?” Steve said looking at Javier dead in the eye and Javi nodded.

“What plan are you talking about Steve, I don't remember ever hearing about a plan, I thought we were going to talk about it here?”You said agitated, they never talked about this “plan” with you. You felt troubled and nervous mostly because Javier is part of it and he never told you about it.

”Listen Y/N you will be coming with me to the front of the house, Javi will go to the back of it with reinforcements. That's the plan, okay? Steve said, now glancing at you, you looked at Javi with disbelief. That's the most dangerous thing he could do right now, it’s more of a suicide than anything. “What? Javier are you trying to get yourself killed?” you felt a lump on your throat as you said that. This whole situation is fucking with your mind, you couldnt handle the thought of potentially losing the one you love and care for the most.

“Y/N I'll be fine don't worry I won’t be going there alone” Javier said trying to calm you down, he knows how much this is affecting you right now but he can't do anything about it, especially when Steve is right here he must follow the plan.

You took a deep breath, you knew you couldn't start a scene right now then everybody will know about your relationship, you just had to keep your feelings aside. “Fine, how many men are you taking?” you looked at Javier trying not to break down on the spot. “I'll be taking seven that might be enough,” Javier said looking at you back, you could see in his eyes the concern he felt for you.

“Okay Y/N i'll be taking off now meet me at the front of the house by 5, got it?” Steve took off laying low. “Got it” you whispered troubled and quickly wrapped your arms around Javier, “Please be careful” you dug your face on the crook of his neck, he wrapped his arms around you and you guys were like that for a few seconds then Javier broke the hug and gently grabbed your face so you could meet eye to eye. “Te amo” Javier whispered and proceeded to give you a kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you continued to kiss, savoring every second your lips were together. You pulled back and looked at him “I love you too” you said smiling at him and he smiled back so softly your heart warmed up. He gave you a last peck before he stood up, “I’ll see you later, mi amor” Javier said as he gave you a last smile and then went to reunite with his squad of police officers. “I'll see you later, my love” you whispered to yourself as you went to the edge of the car and checked your surroundings before running where Steve was.

Reuniting with Steve, you guys and the rest of the police officers invaded the front of the house. You rested your back against the wall with your pistol out waiting for Steve's orders. “I'll be starting the countdown” Steve said with his walkie talkie in hand and his pistol in his other hand. You took a deep breath while in your mind you prayed for everyone's safety, especially for Javier’s, you prayed for his safety, you begged that once this is all over you will return to your lover's arms and everything will be alright.

“Three”, everybody looked at each other with a nervous look.

“Two”, everybody started getting their guns ready while others prayed.

“One”, everybody inhaled and once Steve kicked down that door, everybody went in at a rapid pace, looking around inside the house.

You grimaced as you were behind Steve, you hated this so much, you could hear the officers saying some of ours were dead or that the coast was clear. The gunshots just kept increasing and you got extremely nervous, your thoughts were consuming you but you couldn't do anything about it.

You and Steve arrived at the room where Escobar was and it was empty. Your eyes widened “Not again” you whispered and you could hear Steve kicking a table out of frustration “This Motherfucker” he growled, sitting on the floor while he slammed the wall countless times, you also sat on the floor just panting. This was draining, we would always get our hopes up but without fail they destroy our hopes there is always something, whether it was that Escobar escaped or the President would have a truce with him. You all hated this and you were tired, after working for years on this case all y’all wanted it was to end.

You stood up and walked to Steve, “It’s o-”

“Está en el techo,Me repito Escobar está en el techo!”(He is on the roof!I will repeat myself. Escobar is on the roof!) yours and Steve's eyes widened at the message that came from the walkie talkie. Steve stood up in a split second and you both ran to find a way to the roof, once you did you were surrounded by officers trying to get there themselves.

You and Steve passed by the crows of police officers and finally found him. He was running for his life. He looked like a homeless person from far away, not the way you would find the state of one of the richest people in the world.

All of the officers were shooting at him while some were running at him, finding yourself and Steve running towards him. Suddenly you both heard a scandalous sound it made you both stop, it was a sniper shot that targeted Escobar. When you saw his body had fallen, people were celebrating, hugging and some crying. You found yourself tearing up as you walked up to his body.

“Is this it? Is Escobar finally dead?” You thought to yourself, when you finally arrived at his body. He was laying there motionless in a pool of his own blood. You couldn't help but smile as tears fell from your eyes and you looked at your side. There was Steve with tears in his eyes smiling. You both looked at each other and hugged, while you laughed and pulled apart and looked at Escobar in disbelief.

You couldn't believe this was finally it, everything was over and it only took a life from a horrible being. But then it hit you…

Where is Javier?

You looked around and you couldn't see him. “Steve have you seen Javi?” Steve’s smile left and he frowned, opening his mouth before looking around, “He should be here, right?” he said looking at you confused and you nodded “Exactly, but I can't see him anywhere. I’ll go look for him” you said as you started walking out. “Wait Y/N! Do you want me to come with you?” Steve screamed at you. You pulled out your pistol and showed it to him while giving him a confident smile, “I’ll be fine!” you screamed back and continued to pass through the crowds of police officers. As you walked down you asked some of the officers if they had seen Javi and all of them just shrugged or just didn't know.

That made you worry why wouldn't they know where he is. You kept walking at a quick pace as anxiety filled your body. You went outside the house and didn't see him there, that's when you really got worried to the point you started screaming his name but there was always no response.

So you started running looking everywhere, but as always you couldn't find him.  
You kept walking and found yourself on the street behind the house and that's when an irony smell caught your nose. You covered it as the smell was too strong, but you kept walking in this alleyway, then you remembered this was the alleyway behind the house where Escobar was. So you ran, it didn't matter the stench it didn't matter that it was slightly dark. You needed to find Javier…

Then…

You gasped loudly, eyes widened, tears forming in your eyes. You had to take a step back to process what you were presented with.

The bodies of the officers that were with Javier were all dead. Shot to death, flies feasting on them. You felt nauseous at the sight, you held your stomach in purpose to stop you from throwing up. Slowly making your way through the crowd of cadavers, after looking at all of them, Javier wasn't there. Now not only were you worried you were also very frustrated, you just want to find him, wrap your arms around him, tell him it is all over.

“Javier where the fuck are you?!” you screamed loudly out of frustration, but yet again no response… until…

You heard a cough and a grunt at the end of the alleyway, your heart sunk and you ran, you've never ran so quickly in your life than in this moment right now.

But then you could have sworn your heart left your body at the sight of…

Javier sitting against the wall, pale as ghosts and droplets of sweat falling from his face. You froze when you saw the gunshot wound underneath his bulletproof vest. Blood was the only thing you saw, it was everywhere. Javier is dying right now, right in front of you.

“Javier!” you yelped and kneeled next to him putting pressure on his wound. Quickly, his blood already made its way on your hands. You were panting as you looked at him, your vision blurry from your tears.

“Y/N…” Javier said, his voice raspy and weak.  
“Don’t talk right now Javier, just look at me okay? You’re going to be okay, alright?” you said quickly, your voice breaking, he answered by blinking twice, you nodded.

You grabbed his walkie talkie, “Necesito ayuda medica ahora mismo! Tengo una emergencia! Por Favor alguien contesteme!”(I need medical help right now! I have an emergency! Please somebody answer me!) you screamed for help. Nobody answered and you cursed under your breath, but you tried again, “Esta es Agente Y/N, tengo una emergencia necesito servicio médico ahora mismo, Agente Peña está herido y necesito que alguien me ayude!”(This is Agent Y/N, I have an emergency. I need medical service right now, Agent Peña is hurt and I need someone to help me!) You screamed again and awaited an answer.

Moments later, “Y/N?!” you could hear Steve’s voice transmitted from the walkie talkie. “Steve! Javi has been shot, and he is losing so much blood! Please we are in an alleyway behind the house, Please Help!” you said quickly while panting. “We are on our way!” Steve said and you put the walkie talkie to the side and went back to putting pressure on Javier’s wound. “Help is on its way, Javi” you said and tried your best to smile.

But when you look up, he had his eyes closed and his body was getting weaker and colder by the second. “ Hey hey Javi! Look at me!” you said while softly tapping his face to get a reaction of some sort. He opened his eyes weakly, while he grunted in pain. “Look at me Javi Please!” you pleaded as you sobbed. “You're not dying, not today Javier” you said quickly with your voice firm.

He looked at you with tears in his eyes as he grunted. It killed you seeing him, you felt as if you were dying as well, the pain in you, it ripped your heart apart. The strong feeling that the love of your life might die in your arms overwhelms you. But you had to push away those feelings and thoughts and just try to save him.

“It’s going to be okay, Javi,” you said in the most broken voice while nodding. His face now giving a look of anguish as he left out a cry.

“I’m...sorry…mi...amor” his voice was so weak it took him everything to say that, tears were falling from his eyes. You were left breathless at what he said and it only caused you to cry more.

“No No No Javi Please! You’re going to be alright, please just hold on a little bit longer Please!” you begged while looking down as you cried. That’s when you felt his body just stop moving, you gasped and looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was still open.

“No” you put your head on his chest and he wasn’t breathing nor his heart was beating.

“Javi! Look at me please! You pleaded. “Please come back!” you wrapped your arms around his now cold body, “Javi please come back to me!” you wailed loudly. “I love you please!” you let him go as you curled yourself up on the floor while wailing.

You never thought it was going to be this way. Maybe if you did something differently, maybe if you would have taken a different step, maybe if you would have said something differently… then maybe you wouldn't have lost him. Losing the love of your life, losing your best friend, losing the light of your days it broke you forever.

||||

The funeral was held a week later, you attended it and confessed about your relationship to the people there. They did not fire you from the DEA but you lost some of the benefits that you had. But today Steve was leaving to the United States to move in with his wife back in Florida. So we held a little farewell party for him at our favorite bar.  
And now you're here, sitting on a booth while drinking a beer. It's been a rough two weeks since Javi died, you still cry every night and get yourself extra busy at work to distract yourself. It still hurts you, it really does but you’re trying your best to move on.

Steve sits in the booth next to you and asks for a drink. You look at him and smile “Ready to go home?” you asked, Steve looked back at you and smiled, “More than ready, I don't think I will miss Colombia, not even a little bit” He chuckled while taking a sip of his beer. You chuckled as well and looked up at the ceiling, “Yeah if I were to leave, I wouldn't miss it at all” Steve patted your back “He's in a better place now Y/N”, you looked at Steve and smiled “I know”.

He sighed while he stood up and raised his bottle, “To Javi”.

You raised your bottle as your eyes started to water.

“To Javi”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I really tried my best to write this as best as I could but since my vocabulary is very limited I repeated some words and I am sorry for that! Anyways yeah...


End file.
